Twisted Hearts
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: He'd always been the one who loved life, who lived to the fullest, smiled through every situation, and made his friends smile when they were down. But one day the truth was told and everything changed.    slash. Flones and some Pudd
1. Chapter 1

He'd always been the one who loved life, who lived to the fullest, smiled through every situation, and made his friends smile when they were down. But one day the truth was told and everything changed.

It was a Thursday when Danny told his friends that he was gay. Tom, Harry and Dougie had been accepting, and for that he was thankful. Then he got Tom on his own and confessed to having feelings for him. Tom was polite about the news and accepted the fact that one of his best friends had fallen in love with him. Both he and Danny knew they couldn't be together. Tom had Giovanna, and he loved her. But amongst the talk Tom let Danny know that they were still friends, by telling him that he loved him. That was when it started. Gio had arrived and Harry and Dougie told her about Danny. She was polite as well, happy that he was able to tell people about his sexuality and not have a problem with it. Then she stopped in the wrong place at the wrong time and heard Tom say,

"I love you too Danny, you know that," Everything went downhill from there. A fight was on the verge of happening anyway and this flicked the switch and Tom and Gio began fighting.

So Danny blamed himself. He convinced himself that he caused the fight, blamed himself for the tears that Tom and Gio shed, told himself that he caused them the pain they were feeling. He was convinced he had caused the trouble because he was in love with Tom. He knew he couldn't stop loving Tom unless...And he made a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains attempted suicide :(**

_That_ morning he woke to the sound of rain pounding against the roof and thunder rumbling. He got up and walked to the window, opening it. A cold wind rushed in, bringing with it the spray of rain. He stood there for a minute as goose bumps appeared on his flesh then he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

XxxX

Tom woke _that_ day to find Gio sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping at a cup of tea. Silently he got up showered before dressing and going to sit next to her. Silence fell between them. He had had good times with this beautiful woman before him. They had shared all the smiles and laughs, and also tears. But they both knew that some good things had to come to an end. So Gio wanted to go and travel, maybe pick up a bit of acting work. Tom wanted to stay with the band. So that was it, they would break up, go their separate ways, but always keep in touch. The break up was mutual, nothing nasty about it.

"Go tell him," Gio smiled. He held her close for a minute before getting up to leave. He was grateful it had ended like this.

"Thank you," he whispered. Then he left, he didn't want to see the tears that were welling in her eyes.

XxxX

His hands were trembling, his breath was uneven, and his heart was beating so hard that he thought that a heart attack may kill him before he could do it himself. The rain plummeted through the window, soaking him and the carpet around him. The wind was stirring the curtains, making them go wild and making him shiver. He was a bit glad that the cold wind was numbing him; at least it wouldn't hurt as much. He blindly felt around the floor then felt the cold metal under his fingers. He closed his eyes and by sense of touch guided the blade until he found his wrist. Then biting his lip he clench his eyes shut tighter and felt the metal pierce his skin. With one swift movement he felt a searing pain, dragging the blade to nearly the crevasse of his elbow, and then warmth began to spread. Then the searing pain again, only this time it was on the other arm. He opened his eyes and let the knife drop to his side. He lay down, seeing the blood run from his arms, onto the carpet, onto his shirt, mixing with his soaked clothes and the carpet to exaggerate the effect.  
_Not long now..._ he thought. And it was true. Soon he began to feel unconsciousness creeping upon him. His eyes began to flutter closed and he let a smile appear on his face.  
_This is for you, Tom. Be happy, keep smiling...I will always love you..._ He'd blocked out all noise, his vision started to blur and he shut his eyes. _Everything will be fine...Everything will...Be fine...Everything..._ He slowly opened his eyes, everything was getting darker.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom walked into the house, white roses in hand. He laughed inwardly; Danny would surely get a laugh out of this. He kicked his shoes off and walked around looking for him, but downstairs was empty. So he headed upstairs. Danny's bedroom door was open. With a grin he jumped into the doorway.

"Surprise!" he beamed. Then his heart skipped several beats. He ran in and fell to his knees. Danny was lying on the bedroom floor, under the open window. There was blood everywhere, and there Danny was, soaked, both from the rain and the blood, _his blood_. Tom let out a strangled noise that was supposed to be a scream but tears caught on. He gathered the younger man into his arms, asking him to open his eyes, to wake up. But Danny lay motionless in Tom's arms. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to call someone, call an ambulance, but his arms were wrapped around Danny and he didn't want to let go. Finally he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, only to realise he had blood on his hands. After a few attempts he finally dialled Harry's number.

"Tom! What's going on buddy?" Harry asked brightly.

"Danny..." Tom managed to choke out.

"What? Tom what's wrong?" Harry asked, the tone of Tom's voice, or lack thereof, scared Harry. Tom couldn't say anything, he felt like he'd lost his voice and all he could do was cry. "Tom, where are you?"

"Danny's..." Tom managed and with that Harry said he was on his way. Tom let the phone drop from his hand and wrapped it back around Danny. "Please wake up," It seemed like forever but Harry turned up only ten minutes later. After a quick outburst of tears Harry gathered himself and called for an ambulance. He sat by Tom's side as Tom held Danny in his arms, rocking the lifeless body back and forth, begging him to wake up. Then the ambulance came and Harry literally had to drag Tom out of the room while the medics did their work.

"Tom, calm down," Harry said, holding Tom who was crying uncontrollably, shaking and occasionally letting out a strangled scream. But no matter how much Harry tried to sooth Tom he just couldn't get him to calm down. When the medics wheeled Danny by on the stretcher Harry had to hold Tom back once more. It hurt him to see one of his best friends on a stretcher, not knowing if he was dead, dying on maybe just sleeping. Then there was Tom who was so distraught. After a brief argument with the medics they let Tom go with Danny. Harry followed behind in his car and when he arrived he realised he needed to call Danny's family and Dougie as well.

He called Dougie first, it would make things easier. Twenty minutes passed and Dougie arrived, upset but trying his hardest to be strong for Tom. Then Harry rang Danny's parents and sister. He told them that he didn't know what had happened exactly but it looked like Danny had...Had tried to kill himself. It was hard for everyone and when Harry hung up, after hearing that Danny's family would be here late in the afternoon, for that was how long the trip would take, he walked over to the waiting area, sat down and cried. He didn't mind that he was sitting on his own while Dougie comforted Tom, he just wanted to get the emotion from his system. He wiped his face and moved over to sit with Tom. Harry and Dougie sat on either side of Tom, their arms wrapped around him and together they all cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here we go..I'll upload a few chapters to keep you reading. **

The time passed. The clock ticked loudly in the silence. Each time a door opened or someone walked by they would snap their heads up. Finally a doctor walked out and came over to them.

"Are you Mr Jones's family?" The female doctor asked.

"His mates," Dougie managed to speak.

"Ok, I'm Doctor Stephens. So, Mr Jones lost a dangerous amount of blood..." Doctor Stephens started. Tom let out a loud sob, remembering the blood. "...But we managed to get him a transfusion in time; it looks like he will be ok,"

"Can we see him?" Harry asked.

"Of course...But he is still unconscious, so don't expect anything to change over the next twenty four hours," Doctor Stephens informed them.

"Thank you," Harry said. He found out what room Danny was in then, with Dougie on the other side of Tom they supported him as they walked to Danny's room. "Are you sure you want to go in right away?"

"Yes," Tom said. It was the first word he'd spoken since Harry had heard him on the phone. They walked in and saw Danny lying there on the white sheet covered bed. Tom quickly darted over and sat on the plastic chair next to the bed. He wanted to hold Danny's hand but the bandages that were wrapped around his arms reminded Tom of what was underneath them so he placed his hands in his lap. Tears began to fall down his cheeks once more. The sight of Danny lying there, looking pale and sickly, the rise and fall of his chest the only movement he was making...It was hurting Tom something terrible. Tom had been staring at Danny's face and hadn't seen Dougie and Harry get two more chairs and sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Tom," Harry said softly. Tom looked up; he'd all but forgotten they were there. "I think you should get changed from them clothes," Tom looked down, his black jacket had a faint discolouration but when he looked at his white shirt the blood stains were there, clear and making a statement. Tom clamped his hand to his mouth and shot up out of his chair before running into the in-room bathroom. Harry jumped up and ran after him. He rubbed Tom's back as he threw up in the toilet bowl. After a moment Tom sat back on his knees. His eyes were filled with more fresh tears. Harry grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Tom's mouth before helping him to stand up. Quickly he cupped Tom's face with his hands.

"Don't you dare look down," Harry said sternly. Tom nodded and took Harry's outstretched hand. They walked back into the room. "I'm going to take Tom home and get some fresh clothes for him,"

"Ok," Dougie said. He watched them leave then moved his eyes back to Danny. _Geez Danny! What was so bad that you had to do this? _He wanted to ask Danny so many other questions but he knew it was pointless, Danny couldn't hear him. He sat there and gingerly reached out to trail his fingers along Danny's pale, still hand.

"Excuse me," a young female nurse walked in. Dougie saw she had an IV bag on a medical cart and just nodded. He stood up and walked out, he didn't want to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom walked into the house with Harry's strong, supportive arm around his waist. He just stared blankly ahead as they walked into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. Harry sighed to himself and got fresh clothes from Tom's wardrobe but Tom made no attempt to move. So Harry stood him up and helped him undress and change into the clean clothes.

"There was so much blood," Tom muttered. Harry picked up the blood stained clothes and walked downstairs, throwing them in the laundry, he would come around later wash them. Then he went back upstairs and took Tom back to the car. He ducked back to his place to get some clean clothes on as well. When he'd held Tom the blood had smeared onto his clothes. He snatched up another set of clothes for Dougie before taking the drive back to the hospital. As they walked back in to the hospital Tom saw that Dougie was outside of Danny's room.

"What's happened?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing...I just needed something to drink," Dougie said, seeing the fear on Tom's face.

"You could have waited...What if Danny wakes up? I don't want him waking up alone," Tom snapped and stormed off towards Danny's room.

"I didn't think..." Dougie whispered and dropped his head. Harry wrapped his arms around Dougie.

"He's just upset...Don't worry about it, I don't think Danny will wake up any time soon," Harry comforted.

Inside the room Danny was still lying motionless on the bed. Tom was sitting at his side and had gathered the courage to hold his cold, pale hand. He reached out and gently ran his finger tips along Danny's smooth jaw. He snatched his hand away as the door opened.

"Danny's family is here," Harry said. Tom nodded and let go of Danny's hand. He walked outside and was greeted emotionally by Danny's parents and sister. He didn't want to leave Danny but he knew that they needed their time with him. He followed Harry back to the waiting area and sat down. Looking across Harry he saw Dougie sitting there with his head in his hands. He knew he'd hurt Dougie when he'd snapped, and he hadn't meant to. He was just scared that Danny would wake and be alone, or God forbid...If he died alone...But Tom didn't want to think like that. He moved seats so he was sitting next to Dougie and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry," he said. Dougie sat up and wrapped his arms around Tom's middle, burying his face into his chest and cried. Dougie had never dealt with anything like this before, in fact none of them had, but he was young and he couldn't control his emotions like the other boys. Sometimes he hated it but they didn't mind. Harry felt tears sting his eyes, watching Dougie hold onto Tom as he cried. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Dougie, giving Tom's arm a reassuring squeeze. So they sat there holding each other. The day wasn't even over yet but everything was catching up with them and they all felt exhausted. Dougie was the first to fall asleep, nestled between Tom and Harry. Tom was the next to fall asleep, though he fought to stay awake. Harry forced himself to stay awake; he felt he needed to make sure that the others got some sleep before he did. Finally he let himself fall asleep.

Tom woke to a rocking motion. He opened his eyes, looking around, confused by his settings.

"Tom," a female voice said. He looked up to see Danny's mum, then everything clicked into place. "We're going to head off,"

"What time is it?" Tom asked wiping his hand over his face.

"Seven thirty," Mrs Jones told him. Tom awkwardly moved out from underneath Dougie, expecting him to fall onto the chair but he didn't. Harry's arms were wrapped protectively around the youngest member of the band, holding him to his chest.

"Danny woke up but he went back to sleep," Mrs Jones informed.

"Right...Ok..." Tom mumbled, still half asleep.

"Thank you for everything you've done for our baby boy," she said, giving Tom a hug. Tom said goodbye to Danny's family then headed into Danny's room. He sat down and took Danny's hand, it was warmer and he looked like he was getting some colour back. Tom was a little upset that he hadn't been the first person Danny had seen when he'd woken, but at least he had woken. He leant down kissing Danny's hand softly. He jumped, and he was sure it was noticeable, when Danny's hand tightened around his. He looked up to see Danny staring at him.

"Hi," Danny said but he wasn't smiling like he normally would.

"Hey," Tom said and he couldn't help a smile appear on his lips. He was happy Danny had woken, again. There was silence for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry," Danny said in a pained tone.

"Why did you do it?" Tom asked as images flooded his mind.

"I thought that you and Gio would be better off," Danny admitted, tears threatening to overflow.

"Me and Gio? Danny did you think about anyone else? What about your parents? Or Harry and Dougie?" Tom questioned. Then he saw the tears running down Danny's face. "Danny, I'm sorry...You just scared the fucking shit out of me,"

"I know...I scared myself too," Danny admitted.

"Listen to me...If you ever, ever do anything like that again, if you ever scare me like that again...I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'd do," Tom said. He reached out and wiped the tears away from Danny's face. Then, without thinking, he leant in and pressed his lips to Danny's. Danny didn't move he was afraid that Tom would come to his senses and realise what he'd done.

"Tom," Danny's voice was rough. Tom's heart fell. Maybe after what happened Danny didn't feel the same.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Tom said looking away.

"Gio?" Danny asked.

"She's gone," Tom said and it hurt to say it. Danny reached out and took Tom's hand, wincing slightly at the pain that shot down his arm.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. And he was. Tom had been so happy with Gio; he just hoped that Tom wouldn't change.

"Don't be...It was time," Tom said and he smiled; only a small smile but it was enough for Danny. He patted the edge of the bed and Tom moved from the plastic chair to where Danny's hand had been. Then Danny leant up and kissed Tom. Tom sighed into the kiss, he didn't care now, and all he wanted to do was make sure Danny was happy. Someone cleared their throat and both boys pulled away from each other. Turning to the door they saw Harry and Dougie.

"Hey there," Harry smiled, walking in, his arm protectively wrapped around Dougie's waist. Dougie looked like he was about to fall asleep and the only thing holding him up was Harry's arm. "I'm gonna take Dougie home,"

"Ok," Tom said and Danny nodded.

"We'll come back and see you tomorrow," Harry told Danny. Dougie stayed silent and held onto Harry tightly, seemingly afraid to let go. Then they left. Danny and Tom sat in silence for a while before Danny finally spoke.

"Is Dougie ok?" he asked.

"Not really," Tom replied, knowing that Dougie wouldn't be ok for some time. "It's really affected him...It's affected all of us,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Tom, I never wanted to hurt anyone...Especially you," Danny said, more tears in his eyes. "I never thought..." he stopped as tears spilt and sobs wracked his body. "I just..." he hiccoughed as the emotions took over. Tom quickly sat on the edge of the bed and held Danny close, been careful to not knock Danny's bandaged arms. As Danny cried Tom could feel tears begin to prick his own eyes. Seeing Danny upset was breaking his heart.

"But you're alive," Tom said. The words just tumbled out; he hadn't even planned on saying anything. "That's all that matters at the moment," as Danny hiccoughed again he reached out for Tom's shirt and fisted it tightly. Tom held his tears back, feeling he needed to be strong for Danny. He loved Danny, there was no denying that now, and he knew that it would be a long road getting Danny better.

It was some time after when Danny pulled himself away from Tom. Before he could, Tom had already moved his hand up to wipe away the tears. The touch was gentle, loving, something that Danny wanted to feel all the time.

"I love you," Tom said. "You got that?"

"Yep," Danny whispered. Tom kissed him again. "I love you too," Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny again. They stayed like that for until a nurse came in, declaring it was time for Tom to leave. Danny's expression was of fear. He didn't want to be left alone. Tom stood up and protested but the nurse was adamant he leave.

"Do you know who I am?" Tom boldly stated. The nurse look stunned at the sudden outburst.

"No," she shook her head.

"I am Tom Fletcher and he is Danny Jones," Tom pointed to Danny, who blushed. "I love him and I will not leave him alone, not tonight, not any night,"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must leave now," the nurse said, she was getting angry, it was apparent.

"Excuse me? I said I'm Tom Fletcher," Tom said.

"Yes, and your point is?" the nurse asked.

"I make up a quarter of McFly," Tom stated.

"That is not a valid point to stay," the nurse said unfazed.

"Argh! You don't get it do you? I am not leaving him! He means too much to me! I almost lost him once, I will not leave him in case I lose him!" Tom was getting frustrated. At this point Doctor Stephens walked in.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Yes, I am not leaving Danny," Tom flared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, we'll get you some blankets, you can sleep on the couch over there in the corner," Doctor Stephens said, pointing to the couch. With that the nurse and Doctor Stephens walked out. Tom walked back over to Danny and sat back on the bed. He pressed his finger to Danny's lips when Danny was about to speak.

"I know..." Tom hummed. He kissed Danny's head and wrapped his arms back around the younger man. Another nurse walked in with a few blankets and placed them on the couch, smiling at the boys on the bed. They smiled back as she left. Tom knew that from here on he would be there for Danny no matter what. He wasn't going to take any chances now. Having almost lost Danny for a stupid misunderstanding was enough for him to realise how important Danny was in his life. First thing he would do was make sure Danny got better, though he imagined it wasn't going to be as simple as clicking his fingers, yet he was ready to take the time. Next he would see to it that Harry and Dougie were ok. They were just as important. Lastly he would try and take care of himself. He'd always been told that he came first in his life but that just wouldn't work, he couldn't do it, not mentally, not physically.

"I love you," were the last words that Danny whispered before he fell asleep in Tom's arms. Tom smiled.

"I love you too, Danny Jones, I love you so much," Tom whispered back to a sleeping Danny.

* * *

**That there concludes my story of Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones FLONES (with a side of Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter PUDD)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
